rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Ross Lynch Wiki:Article Policy
Article Policy Suggestion Policy * It helps when you are editing a song right after listening to it especially when you are editing the lyrics. * The best practice while editing the wiki is to avoid pasting the information you copied from a source. Unless the copied content is used as a filler for an introduction of an article or a section of an article, it is strongly recommended that you should (learn to) rewrite the information you have came across in your research, using your own words. * It is recommended you add a reference to your information, doing so can prevent unneeded spam. * Include an edit summary. Edit summaries help inform users who check the history about the edit(s) you've made. Not only does this shape you into a more trustworthy user but it also helps users when they are trying to figure out a problem on the page. * Preview your edits. Always try and do this as much as possible so you can make sure your edit will turn out well. Just click the preview button before publishing. How To Write * This is an online encyclopedia. It should read like an encyclopedia, not like your diary. * Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet/text slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor or web browser which has spell-checking (Firefox 2 and derivatives such as Lolifox, and Opera when ASpell is installed all work). * Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons" in articles. * Don't "reply" to content others have posted. * Don’t sign your article edits. All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the wiki would be filled with nothing but signatures. If you've made an edit to an article that you're particularly proud of, the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. * Ross Lynch is an American actor and on the Ross Lynch Wiki, it is expected that information is written in American English. (i.e. color, flavor, harbor, honor, humor, labor, neighbor, rumor, paralyze, likable, mom, pajamas center, liter, meter, theater, offense, organize, realize, recognize, elevator vs. lift, airplane vs. aeroplane, cookie vs. biscuit, hood vs. bonnet (relating to a car), soccer vs. football, diaper vs. nappy, Home Economics vs. Family Studies * All spelling and grammar should be held at a 13 year old level. * Do not link to the current page. A page should not link to itself. If it is attempted, the link will simply turn into bold text. * Abbreviations should be avoided. * Articles should be written in the third person in historical present tense. * A contraction is a shortened form of two words. For example, "will not" is shortened to "won't," "cannot" is shorted to "can't," and "they have" is shortened to "they've." (This is not an exhaustive list; there are many more common contractions.) Contractions are never used in formal writing and therefore should not be used on Austin & Ally Wiki pages. Any contractions must be spelled out completely. (Please note that the apostrophe indicating possession, as in "Riker's guitar" or "Ross’ t-shirt" are not contractions, and therefore not subject to this rule. * All descriptions must be impartial. Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. (Bad: Ross Lynch has blond hair and beautiful brown eyes. Good: Ross Lynch has blond hair and brown eyes.) * Wherever possible, use the full name of a character the first time they are mentioned. After the first mention, you may refer to "Ross Lynch" as "Ross" or "Ellington Ratliff" as "Ratliff" and so forth. What Not To Do * No spamming! Spamming is posting the same thing over and over again, usually just to get achievement points. Commenting the same thing more than once and editing a page once every word just to get achievement points falls under the category of spamming. * Do not remove information unless you know it's false. * Edits such as, rewording sentences, taking periods off pages and putting them back on, adding extra punctuations, taking off information then putting it back on, and/or adding the same information in different ways, are considered unacceptable edits to gain edits, badges, and/or points. They are not acceptable. * Explicit, sexual, disturbing, offensive, or inappropriate content is not acceptable. * Do not remove templates from pages or mess with them. * This is not a Fanfiction site. Information must be confirmed by a other reliable source). Do not post any fanmade Ross Lynch videos on page articles. * Do not pose as anyone but yourself meaning do not pretend to be a celebrity, another user, etc. Role playing is acceptable as long as you notify the wiki community that you are a role play account. * Please do not rename pages without consulting with an admin and having the name approved. * Photo shopped images are not permitted in articles. They are only allowed on User Blogs, User Profiles, Comments, Forums and Message Walls. Images that are only cropped or brightness slightly adjusted do not count as being photo shopped. * Fanart is not permitted in articles. * Fan videos are no permitted in articles